Protecting naruto
by shutupandreview11
Summary: Sasuke and sakura go back in time to protect Naruto! how will Naruto handle his suddenly overprotective and possessive team-mates?
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura and Sasuke have traveled back in time to the day teams were announced. Before they went back they were protectors of the hokage, Naruto, and they were very good at their job. Read as they leave Kohona confused. **

**I do not own anything but the plot of this fiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal pov:<strong>

It was a sad day in the hidden leaf village, almost everyone was crying. they were crying in despair and anger, all thought that it wasn't fair. Their hokage was dying right in front of them, and there was nothing they could do.

**Naruto pov:**

'Five years ago I became the leader of the hidden leaf, five years ago all but two of m preacous people died. Tsundae, ero-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-Chan, Neji-kun, and many others died. Now only Sasuke-kun and Sakura-Chan are alive, and they are overprotective of me!' The former holder of the Kyuubi-no-kitsune was deeply troubled. He was on his deathbed and thinking of all the things he could have changed. Suddenly he had an Idea, " Sasuke! Sakura!" He called out.

In a blink of an eye his most trusted guards were beside him frowns marring their faces.

"Go to my room and look under my bed the scroll under there will explain." and with that Naruto look his last breath and died.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! 5 reviews!<strong>


	2. Conversations and Sasuke

**I don't own anything but my rubber duck print pants. Hey guys my mom just died today so please pray that she isn't in pain anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Pov:<strong>

I'm not sure when I died but I do know that it hurt, a lot.

**Kit! How dare you die! Now I'm dead!**

_Nice to know you care Kyuubi._

**Shut up! I'm dead! Oh, I'm going to be the laughing stock of the biju for a century!**

_Jeez, how do you think I feel? I just got to be hokage then I die! _

**At least you have the seals to send your protectors back. They will be delighted for another chance to be overprotective over you.**

_They aren't that bad._

**They haven't let you out of their sights since they swore to protect you.**

_It wasn't that long!_

**Two years. You spent two years with no time or privacy to your self.**

_Fine, they are that bad. Huh, you know what?_

**What?**

_I feel sorry for my younger_ self.

**Me too kit, me too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Pov<strong>

For I minute I just sat there in shock. Naruto was dead, and I just watched. Not five years ago he was declared hokage and not a minute ago he was declared dead. The dobe, my dobe, was gone. Never to return. The man who saved me from myself, the only person in the world worth living for- besides Sakura- had taken his last breath right in front of my and I just watched. What kind of protector am I if I cant keep the dobe alive? A change in movement caught my eye. It's Iruka, to move Naruto body.

" Sorry Sasuke, but it's time to let him go." Iruka smiled sadly at me.

Let him go? With a start I realize that I had been holding his hand the whole time. Looking around I realize that it is already dark. Just how long have been sitting there? Looking up I see that Iruka has already left with Naruto's corpse. Standing up I thing back to Naruto's last words.

"_Look under my bed"_

With a start I take off to Naruto's house. Sakura must have had the same thought because I saw her running to his house too. Hn.


	3. The scroll

**I DONT OWN**

**Sakura POV:**

Running toward naruto's room in the Uchiha district I let myself remember how he came to live in there.

_**Flash back**_

**"Dobe. You live here?" By the tone of his voice Sasuke-Kun was not impressed. Naruto-Kun who cant grasp the atmosphere to save his life said,**

**"Yeah! Even thought it's in the red light district is has a nice view. Also I even have warm water some of the time. Rent is cheap too! And... Sasuke-Teme what are you doing?"**

** "Packing your things. I cant protect you here, so I have decided you will move into the Uchiha District. Sakura-Chan may come too if she wants." Sasuke- Kun's voice clearly warned that he would drag Naruto-Kun to his new home and tie him up if he argued.**

**Luckily Naru-Chan could hear that too.**

**End flash back**

'Good times' Sakura thought.

Reaching Naruto-Chan's room and meeting up with Sasuke-Kun They looked under Naruto-Chan's bed and found the scroll Naru-Chan Was talking about.

_Dear Sasuke-Teme and Sakura-Chan,_

_I have written this letter so many times that I have memorized it word per word. Both of you listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. This may be the most important part of this letter, so listen closely. _

_If you are reading this then I have died. I am sorry and do not want you to blame yourselves. I'm sure that however I died you had no hand in it and tried all you could to stop this. **It is not your fault! Do you hear me?**_

_Now that all of that is done we shall get on with what I wanted to tell you before I passed. Over the last few months Kurama and I have expected my death and devised a new seal/jutsu combo. The intended effect is to send you, Sasuke-Teme and Sakura-Chan, to the day we got kakashi as our sensei. If we got the timing right it will send you back to just after the Teme and I Kissed. If you chose to go back in time just Put your charka into the seal on the back. _

_Best of wishes,_

_Dobe and Baka_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Hokage of Kohona_

In a mad scramble they turned over the scroll and flooded all of their charka intho the seal. Just as the Jutsu started they baith asid one think in unision.

"We will not fail this time Naruto-Sama!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait but they start getting to the overprotectiveness next chapter! Oh, please don't comment on the short chapters. I know they are short. Till later!<strong>


	4. Back to the past

**I DONT OWN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura pov:<strong>

Right after we activated the scroll everything started to change. Our bodies de-aged, the room was empty of everything, and our charka capacity went way down.

" We're actually here!" Sakura exclaimed, delighted.

" Hn..." Sasuke gave his usual reply getting up and heading towards the door.

Soon enough they were both running towards the academy, intent on glomping Naruto and never letting go.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto pov:<strong>

Naruto was having a normal day: he pulled a prank, ate some ramen, then went to the academy. That's when it stopped being normal. The first thing he noticed was that Sasuke wasn't there, and of course he had to state that.

" The Teme isn't here?"

"Naruto" The fan girls growled. They would have hit him if not for Sakura and Sasuke running through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke pov:<strong>

Once I burst thought the doors my heart clenched. 'Dobe...'Ignoring the pain I ran up to him and gathered his small frame into a hug. He immediately started squirming.

" T-Teme what are you doing? Let me go!" Naruto all but screeched. Soon Sakura joined me.

"S-Sarura-chan?" Naruto stuttered out afraid. Hearing that we held him tighter. We knew his life sucked before, but this almost made us cry.

" We will never let you be alone ever again." I whispered in his ear. Hearing this he struggled harder.

**Bam!**

Suddenly Sakura and I were thrown out a window. Looking up I see that It was...

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, I AM SICK SO IT IS MESSING WITH MY HEAD. HOPE YOU LIKE!<strong>


	5. Oneshot: Naruto lies

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. So to make it up to you I made this oneshot to calm you**

**Warnings: Abuse, death.**

**Songs used: Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll. **

**I don't own the anime or Alyssa lies. **

**Prayers to all of the abused children, dead and alive.**

* * *

><p>Sakura goes to school and meets Naruto<p>

**_My little girl met a new friend_**  
><strong><em>Just the other day.<em>**

Sakura walks up to the space between the swings and tires. To her surprise she sees a blond boy. She sits next to him and they start talking.

**On the playground at school**  
><strong>Between the tires and the swings<strong>

When it was time to go home Sakura was crying. When asked why she responded with," Naruto lies mommy."

**But she came home with tear-filled eyes**  
><strong>And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"<strong>

Saki Felt worried for the kid but then brushed it off. 'Just like a demon to lie' Saki thought viciously remembering how her husband died in the attack years ago. Not even bothering to see how hurt Sakura was, she walked in to the kitchen.

I** just brushed it off at first**  
><strong>Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt<strong>

When Sakura persisted Saki gave in. " Alright munchkin," she sighed," you can tell me what is bothering you." When Sakura opened her mouth Saki wasn't ready.

**Or the things she had seen**  
><strong>I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me<strong>  
><strong>And she said<strong>

"Naruto lies! He lies to the teacher, he lies to the class, he lies everyday!" Sakura said with as much emotion as she could manage, which was impressive for a first year academy student. "He even hides his bruises!" By this point he daughter's words started to paint an ugly picture in her mind.

**Alyssa Lies**  
><strong>To the classroom<strong>  
><strong>Alyssa lies<strong>  
><strong>Everyday at school<strong>  
><strong>Alyssa lies<strong>  
><strong>To the teachers<strong>  
><strong>As she tries to cover every bruise<strong>

After putting Sakura to sleep the left the room. Stopping when she heard Sakura start praying to kami.

**My little girl laid her head down**  
><strong>That night to go to sleep<strong>  
><strong>As I stepped out the room I heard her say<strong>  
><strong>A prayer so soft and sweet<strong>

"Please Kami. Please save Naruto. He really needs you to save him. I'm scared something worse will happen. He doesn't have parents, so please watch over him."

**God bless my mom and my dad**  
><strong>And my new friend Alyssa<strong>  
><strong>I know she needs you bad<strong>

Saki didn't sleep after hearing that. Who could? She kept thinking how she could calm her child.

**I had the worst night of sleep in years**  
><strong> As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears<strong>

On Sunday Saki knew what she had to do. She had to help the boy. She no longer saw him as the demon. No demon would let that happen to them. But when she took Sakura to school the next day, she heard what happened.

**I knew exactly what i had to do**  
><strong> But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news<strong>

Looking around Sakura saw a dark cloud. Tugging on the mother she asked, "Why is everyone so sad? What happened? Where's Naruto?" Saki found herself unable to answer her child's questions. But her heart broke at her last question.

** My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad**  
><strong> The lump in my throat grew bigger<strong>  
><strong> With every question that she asked<strong>

Crying slightly she hugged her baby girl and told her. "Naruto won't be going to school anymore."

**Until I felt the tears run down my face**  
><strong> And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today<strong>

"He went to live with his mommy and daddy. He left because no one would do anything. He wont lie anymore. He lies with kami "

**She doesn't lie**  
><strong> In the classroom<strong>  
><strong> She doesn't lie<strong>  
><strong> Anymore at school<strong>  
><strong> Alyssa lies<strong>  
><strong> With Jesus<strong>  
><strong> Because there's nothing anyone would do<strong>

"Why does Naruto lie?"

**Tears filled my eyes,**  
><strong> When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies<strong>

** Daddy tell me why**  
><strong> Alyssa lies<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura went on to be hokage in honor of her friend. The village was set strait and they mourned him.<p>

" You did it Naruto. They respect you and love you" Sakura told the sky.

Naruto looking down at her smiled. 'Thank you Sakura.'

And on that day Kohona was a little bit brighter. Much like it had been years ago when their sunshine was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
